


hall monitor

by e_llle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baking, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Mess, Bang Chan-centric, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, For the most part, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot Series, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sassy Minho, Self-Indulgent, Soft Bang Chan, highschool!minchan, its so cute help, kind of, shy!chan, teasing minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_llle/pseuds/e_llle
Summary: getting kicked out of class almost everyday isn't that fun, unless you're lee minho. because if you're not lee minho, you don't have an adorably shy hall monitor to tease until next class.or alternatively, chan is a hall monitor and minho is a teasing student that gets kicked out class everyday.full of fluff, crack, and maybe feels, join chan and minho in their fun ( and sometimes wacky ) adventures in 3b hall !
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. " maybe later ;) "

**Author's Note:**

> hiii ive finally written smth again after months. i hope to make this a small series where its just minchan encounters in school (maybe out of school too !! ). i really want this to go well bc ik i lose motivation QUICK so comments really help me get writing ! im always open to ideas so feel free to leave some in the comments. i hope you enjoy this series !!!!
> 
> Text Copyright All Rights Reserved ©e_llle™ 2021.
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All Rights Reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> All Rights Reserved ®e_llle™ 2021.
> 
> Note: This is purely a work of fiction. Any similarities to any other work is simply a coincidence. Do not take this story seriously. I do not own Straykids or JYPE. I am just writing a story involving the members of the group, this does not reflect their true personalities/behaviors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chan realizes he should think before he speaks, because sometimes people react in ways he didn't think they would, but it's okay, because this time it's minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi welcome to the first installment of the minchan ' hall monitor ' series !! this is a series where we see the fluffy adventures of minho and chan at (and sometimes outside of) school !! this chapter is gonna be a simple oneshot full of fluff ! this chapter also kinda introduces the characters and shows their overall demeanor/personality, pretty much what they'll usually act like in most chapters. comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked this, enjoy !
> 
> reminder !! these chapters are in no particular order, nor do they correlate with each other !! just wanted to clarify this so no one gets confused in any future chapters :D

" out of the class, minho ! "

" yes, miss. you know, this has been going on for so long, i'm honestly surprised i'm still in your class. "

" _minho_. "

" okay ! i'll leave, i'll leave, bye~ "

minho steps out of his class, letting the door shut softly after him. his hoodie hangs loosely on him, drowning his small frame and revealing his collarbones from under the unbuttoned shirt collar of his uniform. the soft fair skin of his trapezius was visible as his shirt and hoodie hung slightly to the side. a lazy smile adorns his face, but a there was still a mischievous glint in his eyes behind his long unruly fringe. his green vans tap-tapped on the floor as he skipped to 3b hall, looking for a certain blond.

_tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap._

stopping just before the hall, minho pokes his head out, cat like eyes scanning the long hallway. he spots a familiar head of curly blond hair and smiles.

_found you._

minho lets out a little giggle, loud enough to echo down the hall. the blond boy turns his head at the sound, and spots minho at the other end of the corridor. an over exasperated sigh leaves his lips, with a small smile stretching across it to let minho know he's only joking.

finally stepping into the hall, minho hears chan's exasperated voice at the other end.

" what did you do this time, minho ? "

minho is slightly confused for a second and it shows on his face, eyebrows scrunched together before they relax and a sly smile grows on his face. chan doesn't usually ask what he did to get kicked out of class. why is he asking this time ?

" why are you so curious, channie ? "

taken aback, chan sputters, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. he grows more and more nervous as he hears the tap-tap of minho's green vans as he skips closer to him. he stutters out some barely coherent sentences, the more rushed and jumbled the words are the more minho got closer to him. the same sly smile never leaves minho's lips as he reaches the other end of the hall where chan is. he leans closer to chan and continues to speak in a teasing voice. with minho ever so close to chan, he could feel his ears burning a bright red that he knew minho would see.

" aw, is channie shy ? you're so cute when you blush. "

chan was in fact blushing, he was blushing a lot actually. but that doesn't mean he has no more dignity left in him. so with the small amount of dignity he had left, he mutters two words:

" fuck you. "

he falters, surprised at the words that left his lips. he glanced at minho and realized that his comment did nothing but make minho's sly smile grows wider and the mischievous glint in his eye shine brighter. chan knew this was only gonna end up with him even more embarrassed.

minho pauses, staring down into chan's eyes. the silence between the two was eating at chan on the inside, what is minho going to do ? it definitely won't end good for chan, he knows that for sure. with the way minho was looking at him, a twisting feeling in his gut was growing more and more stronger as the seconds passed. chan could only wait for whatever playful reply that'll eventually tumble from minho's lips. and chan can say for sure he did not expect the reply he got.

" maybe later, babe. "

and with a wink, minho was skipping down 3b hall, all swishy, messy hair bouncing with every step. his green vans went tap-tap on the floor and his hoodie fell a little more off his shoulder. the same lazy yet teasing smile was on his face when he turned his head slightly back to wink and blow a kiss chan's way before turning to a different hallway.

" bye, channie. "

needless to say, chan was left dumbfounded at the scene that just unfolded in front of him. _what just happened_. chan was completely speechless, he didn't know minho could have such an effect on him. his heart rate was so fast he was almost concerned. he let out a shaky breath, _woah_. raising a shaky hand to his face, he could feel the heat on his cheeks and he knew no doubt he was redder than a cherry. from sheer exhilaration, giggles started to bubble from within his throat. he was at loss of how to react, and the soft laughter almost dissolved into full blown hysterics. a dopey smile adorned his face as the last of his giggles subsided. _what a . . . wow, minho. you really are something_ , chan thinks, shaking his head, smiling so much his cheeks hurt. a soft sigh leaves his lips as he finally turns back around to continue his hall monitor duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youve reached the end of the first oneshot in the minchan ' hall monitor ' series !! im so excited to make this into a series :D if you have any chapter suggestions, dont be shy, drop them in the comments. anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this !! thank you :)


	2. of embroidered jackets pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which an embroidered jacket causes realization to occur, words to slip, and a maybe not happy ending ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second installment of the minchan ' hall monitor ' series !! this is a series where we see the fluffy adventures of minho and chan at (and sometimes outside of) school !! the chapter today is gonna be a bit sad,,, not really, but kind of ? idk how to describe it really lol. but this is gonna be a two part oneshot, just because it took me so long to write it only to realize i wrote only half !! i didn't necessarily mean for it to be two chapters, but oh well. i hope to finish the next part soon. comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked this, enjoy !
> 
> reminder !! these chapters are in no particular order, nor do they correlate with each other (except in this case, where it's gonna be two parts) !! just wanted to clarify this so no one gets confused in any future chapters :D

" out of class, minho ! to the hallway ! "

" but miss, it's way colder in the hallway though, i'm gonna freeze off my di- "

" minho ! "

" ugh, yes miss. i'll go to the hallway. "

minho trudged out of the classroom, hand slightly trembling as he closed the door. annoyed mumbles fall from his lips as he makes his way to 3b hallway, per usual. the large, but disappointingly thin sleeves of his hoodie scrunched into his hands, are tucked into his underarms. his hood is pulled up over his head and tucked behind his ears, giving him a slightly goofy look with his ears poking out at the sides. he walks with a pout through the chilly corridors, shivering way too often.

_tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap_

reaching the 3b hallway, he forgoes his usual shenanigans and instead waddles into the hallway, green vans tap-tapping on the floor. chan was already facing his direction, flashing a warm smile at him that minho couldn't help but mirror.

_hi._

that same smile chan had soon drops into a concerned frown once he notices the trembles shaking minho's body.

" minho, are you cold ? well of course you are, duh. why did i ask, sorry. that was a dumb ques- you know what ? here, take this, "

it takes a moment for minho to process the source of the sudden warmth on his body. once the cogs in his brain finally stop turning, he freezes.

_oh fuck, it's chan's._

he can only focus on the comforting weight of the older's jacket for a moment. and _oh my goodness the scent._ the smell of chocolates and coffee filled his nose and fogged his brain. it was such a distinct scent, such a _chan_ scent. minho couldn't help but take a deep breath-

" minho ? are you okay now ? i'm assuming you are, since you're not shivering as much anymore. "

minho's eyes snap open. his expression must've given away his surprise because the next thing he heard were those ever so contagious giggles from the boy in front of him. he rushes to say something in hopes of not further embarrassing himself (though he was tempted to just break into giggles as well because _chan's were so cute he almost couldn't help it_ ). his usual smooth voice and easy words suddenly become a jumbled mess, with voice cracks and stumbling over words.

" uh, i'm- yes i'm okay now. thanks for the, uh, the jacket. yeah. thanks. "

still trying to play off his embarrassment, minho moves closer to chan's side and rests his head on the older's shoulder.

_hmm, comfortable._

that caused the giggles to cease. looking up, minho saw the very red tips of chan's ears and smiled to himself. shifting a bit to make himself more comfortable, he wraps an arm across chan's chest to clasp with his other hand at the back of chan's neck. minho's smile stretched wider when he felt arms slowly, cautiously, encircle his waist and rest there.

and there they stood, for the rest of the class period, huddled together and sharing each other's warmth. it was quite a serene time, minho would say, he's never felt so warm inside before. sadly, all good things must end, so when the school bell blared through the halls and they heard the doors begin to open, the two boys reluctantly pulled away from each other (minho likes to think he was hesitant because he was very warm and comfortable in chan's arms, not because it was chan, chan was very warm and just so happened to be conveniently near him).

as he snuggled further into the sweater given to him after waving bye to chan, off to his next class, he didn't notice the name of a certain someone stitched into the back of the jacket, the same name of the person he just cuddled (minho would rather call it huddled) with not even a few moments ago. the same name that would be the reason behind all those stares he was now getting. not one used to attention much, minho just ducked his head and made his way to his classes, trying not to pay the other students any mind.

unfortunately, chan and minho didn't share any classes. they only got to see each other when minho gets himself kicked out of class. that means minho had to go throughout the day hearing phrases such as " oh, congrats, " and " y'all are cute, " without a clue of what they were referring to, all by himself (because, as much as he tries not to be affected by it, chan is his only friend, and minho struggles with unwanted attention on him without chan there).

\- - - - - - -

by the end of the day, minho is as annoyed as he is confused, why are people congratulating him ?

pushing out of the front doors, he skips down the stairs, hair bouncing up and down in time with his steps and the same pout from the morning stuck on his lips. looking through the student body for one particular person, minho finally spots him standing with two others. quickly maneuvering through the crowds, he makes his way to chan's side, politely smiling at the two familiar figures who were talking to chan.

_felix, hyunjin._  
  


" why don't lix and i let you two go, we don't want to waste your time. bye bye~ "

before either elder boys could say a word, hyunjin was already pulling at felix to a different side of the school yard, both with suspiciously knowing smiles on their faces. chan must know what the other two were on about because his ears were burning a bright red, a hand coming up to scratch his nape.

" uh, let's go, yea ? we can decide what we want to do when we get to my house. "

with a nod from minho, they head out of the gates and to the direction of chan's house. it was friday, and they always went to chan's on fridays. today would be no different.

_tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap. one foot in front of the other._

the boys chatted, switching topics easily and throwing in jokes to make the other laugh. minho liked times like this, when everything was just the way it should be, everything in the right place. but in this case, something was slightly off. he decided he had been curious long enough and brought up what was bothering him ever since he wore chan's jacket.

" channie, people kept on looking at me weird today, i think it's 'cause of the jacket, but i don't see anything wrong with it. they were saying stuff like ' congrats ' and ' y'all are cute together '. do they think we're dating ? why are they saying stuff like that ? "

chan freezes for a second before collecting himself and answering. he guessed minho never noticed his name stitched in the back of the sweater.

" uh, so, my name is stitched onto the back of the jacket i lended you, actually. i guess that's why everyone thought,,, "

minho didn't miss the red on chan's cheeks and couldn't resist teasing the older a bit.

" well, i don't mind, what they said, that is. you know, we could make it a reality. "

he smiles in satisfaction at chan's reaction (he nearly chokes on his spit), but then almost dropped his whole façade when he realized what he said. _oh my goodness, i pretty much just confessed to him. what do i say, think of something, oh shit._

" well ? what do you say, channie ? we could make it happen. "

minho fought back the urge to slap himself, _really ? why did i say that ?_ minho really wanted to just crawl in a whole and stay there for eternity. he just indirectly confessed to his crush and he's pretty sure his crush is aware of it.

minho holds his breath as he watches chan for his reaction. the older is currently hiding his face in his hands (which makes him look adorable, and that's not helping minho right now). he sees the red peaking under chan's hands and it's almost like he can sense the inner turmoil chan is experiencing. this does nothing to make minho feel any less nervous.

turns out he's not the only nervous one.

chan's mind is running so fast, he doesn't notice anything around him. _minho likes me ? really ? or is he just playing ?_ chan's mind wouldn't stop running into different conclusions. did minho really like him ? chan wasn't completely sure with the way minho's voice sounded when he said it. chan knew this could be the only chance of confessing, but he wasn't ready to take such a risk yet.

" do you actually want us to be, whatever this is gonna be, a reality ? "

_" do you really like me, minho ? "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youve reached the end of the second oneshot in the minchan ' hall monitor ' series !! if you have any chapter suggestions, dont be shy, drop them in the comments. anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this !! thank you :)


	3. of embroidered jackets pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which an embroidered jacket causes minho to realize that he should think before he speaks, because sometimes people react in a way he didn't think they would, but it might not be okay this time, because this time it's chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the third installment of the minchan ' hall monitor ' series !! this is a series where we see the fluffy adventures of minho and chan at (and sometimes outside of) school !! the chapter today is the continuation of the last chapter, we'll finally get to see what happened after chan asked that question. will their friendship be ruined forever ? will they just stay friends ? or will they be more ? start reading to find out ! comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked this, enjoy !
> 
> reminder !! these chapters are in no particular order, nor do they correlate with each other (except in this case, where it's two parts) !! just wanted to clarify this so no one gets confused in any future chapters :D

_" do you really like me, minho ? "_

  
the realization hits minho, since he came off as joking, _chan obviously wouldn't think he's serious._

  
now he's wracking his brain for some sort of a response, because minho _had_ partially been joking at first, _curse his stupid brain_ , but he wasn't joking about his feelings. minho really did like chan, and he knew he shouldn't have jokingly implied it, because chan isn't the type of person who can deal with confusing undertones, _and he knows that_.

_he knows chan._

he knew how chan would react if he replied that way, yet he still did anyway. 

guilt swirled in his stomach, crawled to is throat. he can't cry here, it was his fault to begin with. he trained his eyes on the floor and kept walking, green vans tapping on the cement.

_tap, tap, tap._

the repeating tap of his shoes pulled him into his mind, not really present in the moment anymore. minho zoned out, lost in his troubling thoughts as he figured out how to fix everything. so caught up in thinking, he didn't notice the front door of chan's house opening until chan spoke up again.

" are you gonna come in, or ? "

shaken out of his reverie, minho nodded and quickly made his way inside the house while internally figuring out his next words. he goes on autopilot, taking off his shoes and putting his book bag near the door as he's done so many times before. the realization that he's done this so many times because he's been to chan's house so many times kind of hurts him, considering the situation. he feels bad that he's still walking throughout chan's house as if it was his own even though he's 99% sure he just ruined chan's day and maybe their entire friendship. that only makes him more determined to fix the mess he made. mulling over his thoughts, the words he wants to say finally come to him, but there's a slight problem:

minho doesn't think he can actually say it.

see, minho has never been good at voicing his feelings. he's better at showing them, but he thinks that'll be a bit awkward now with everything that happened. (well, more awkward than it already is, given the fact that they have barely said anything to each other this whole time.) but minho knows he should say something, he can't stand the sad look on chan's face. so taking a deep breath, he mentally prepares himself for what he's going to say.

  
" i do. i really do i like you, chan. "

he hears a small intake of air from beside him but doesn't let the other say anything yet, he wants to finish talking before he chickens out.

" i'm sorry that i came off as joking before. to be honest, i was joking at first, but not about my feelings. i know i shouldn't have joked about that, i should've known not to take it that far. so i want to say sorry, and i understand if you want to take a break from hanging out with me since i made you uncomfortable and everything. but yeah, i really really like you. uh, that's what i wanted to say, sorry again. "

minho hangs his head low, from guilt and embarrassment (but oddly, from pride too since he finally said everything he wanted to get out). all of that might not matter if chan doesn't reply the way he hopes he will. minho holds his breath in anticipation of the older's answer.

" really ? "

the clearly hopeful look in chan's eyes as he mutters that word makes minho regret ever saying what he did before. he wished he never caused chan so much confusion. the little fear in his eyes were evident and it only deepened his guilt. chan began speaking again in a frantic voice.

" a-are you sure this time ? you're not lying to me, right ? this really isn't a joke ? "

chan's voice breaks at the end and it sends a pang of guilt straight to minho's chest. desperation drips from chan's words and it pains both him and minho to hear. chan clutches minho's sleeves, eyes wide and begging, hoping for that moment to not be an illusion. for a minute, minho couldn't speak. with chan so close, seeing the desperation in his eyes, minho himself almost got too scared to speak. 

" it's real, chan. i promise i'm not joking this time, really. "

the brightest, most breathtaking smile minho has ever seen lights up on chan's face. chan's eyes crinkle at the ends and minho could hear small giggles bubbling from him. minho couldn't help but join in on the infectious laughter. 

the laughter dies down and the two boys are left with shy giggles, red cheeks, and sparkly eyes. minho lets out a content sigh and rests his head on chan's shoulder, snuggling into his jacket. that same jacket suddenly reminded him of something and he lets out a snicker. he feels chan shift under him.

" what's so funny, huh ? "

minho nearly starts laughing again before he answers, 

" it's nothing- i just remembered how this all happened is all. "

" oh ? and what is it, hm ? "

by the way chan tugs at the jacket minho's wearing with a smile, he can tell that chan knows what he's talking about.   
letting out an over exasperated sigh, minho lightly pushes chan off of him with a huff. 

" you know what it is, channie, stop playing. "

chan breaks out in a fit of giggles again at minho's refusal to tell him what made this entire situation happen. minho looks at him with soft eyes- how he's so happy that chan is happy.

and to think all this happened because of an embroidered jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youve reached the end of the third oneshot in the minchan ' hall monitor ' series !! if you have any chapter suggestions, dont be shy, drop them in the comments. anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this !! thank you :)


End file.
